The Moon Family
by killer-kelly420
Summary: The Moon Family. It started when Our met our dad. They were from two different worlds. They shouldn't have mated. Now were different. A new species, Not yet angel, not yet devil. We pay for being different, especially the eldest. This is a angel/demon/human story. vampires aren't till later! Warning!: If you are Homophobic or don't like cussing, don't bother please! R
1. Meet Vella

Hi guys! This is a story by me and my friend Darrien! :) We are writing this story together so there is some differences in writing styles. the beginning chapters are very short but get longer I promise! :) we want you to be completely honest in reviews! but don't purposely be a ass! alright we home you like it! PS. if you are homophobic or don't like cussing then kindly find yourself out now! we wont deal with that! thanks! :) we love you! ~Kelly!

* * *

Hi I'm Vella Drenna Moon.  
I'm a mute, I was raped by my ex boyfriends and left for dead. Yes I said boyfriends. Its happened more than once. I'm different than most people. My parents weren't supposed to be mated together because my dad is an angel and my mom is a devil. Literally. I'm 17, the oldest one my parents have. I have 3 sisters and one brother. I have long black hair with purple and blue tips and a septum piercing and snake bites. I have purple eyes and a bunch of tattoo's. I guess you can say I'm really different. I'm also lesbian and a dom. Only angels can have powers, I'm both angel and devil, I'm a fallen angel. I love bands so much so do my sisters and brother. We were raised that way and I've been hated for it since birth. I really wish I could find someone that wouldn't rape and abuse me like anyone I've ever dated. I am suicidal and beat up every day. Here's me families story.

* * *

alright review please! what do you think of Vella?


	2. Charlette and Scarlette

Alright guys! The twins are next! I forgot to tell you, all the characters you meet are based off of us and our friends. Vella is darrien, I am Scarlette, our friend Megan is my twin Charlette. alright here is part 2 of introductions! :)

~Kelly!

* * *

Hey this is Charlette Rosa Moon and Scarlette Belle Moon. They are twins and are both 15. They were born at the same exact time because they took them out of our mom. (C section)  
Chatlette: My hair is blonde on top , Black underneath. I have gold eyes with crimson specks. Snake bites and wear hoodies and skinny jeans. I have an entire sleeve on my right arm. I'm a fertile. I date guys because I was born that way.  
Scarlette: My hair is black on top, Blonde underneath. I have crimson eyes with gold specks. Angel bites and wear leather but only fake leather because I don't believe in animal cruelty. I have an entire sleeve on my left arm. I'm a fertile. I date guys and I accept my sister Vel for liking girls because that's okay.

We have twin powers like reading each others thoughts and feeling what the other feels.

AN. This is a angel, demon and human story mostly but vampires will come in later!

review!


	3. Pandora

Hi guys part 3 of our introductions! She is based off of our friend Kayla! Ps im going to be posting the pictures on my profile later on for you :)

~Kelly

* * *

Meet my sister Pandora Rose Moon.  
Pandora: I have long black hair with red. I have cheek piercings and an eyebrow piercing. I love anime and love this place. I wear band shirts and skinnies and am 14. I'm a fertile just like my mom Charlette and Scarlette. I have a tattoo on my thigh and purple eyes like Vel. I date guys not girls. I accept my sister and all but I don't roll that way.

* * *

If you have questions about fertiles and doms, then review and we will answer for you! review!


	4. Alistair

Hi this is Alistair Bishop Moon.  
He's only 3 years old and still doesn't talk. He must take after me. He has dark green eyes and our mom is thinking of piercing his bridge and tongue. We are waiting for him to start talking to ask him. He is a dom but we don't know if he likes girls or boys. Our mom and dad accept us because we were born this way. He likes bands we think because he giggles and jumps when we play them.

* * *

Alistair is based off of our friend Jacob, no he isn't actually 3 but if you met him you would get if. one more introduction then we have the story! :) will you guys please review? :)

~Kelly


	5. Our parents

Hi this is Alexx Nyxx Moon. Her maiden last name is Warner. Our mother is beautiful. Well that's a under statement. She is lust herself. She has curves in all the right places. Beautiful but deadly. No wonder she was the devil, literally. She has black brown hair that flowed like silk. She is small but her size didn't determine how scary she really could be. Her eyes were crimson. The color of fresh blood as it drains out of her victims body. She had sharp features that make her feminine power stand out. Like I said our mother is lust. She is all the 7 deathly sins put together.

Hi this is Vegeta Moon. No middle name. He is an angel at heart but had eyes for the devil even though it was wrong. He's fought for his family even though they created a new breed, fallen angels. He has a dark side but not much. He cares for his family and protects them while still being sweet. He has piercings and tattoos but has a heart of gold.

These are our parents.

* * *

Okay last of introductions! story starts after this! :) remember the beginning chapters are short but are getting longer! :) Who is your favorite character you think? let us know! :)


	6. First Day in Hell

Chapter 1! aren't yall excited? :) I know we are!

* * *

Vella's pov

"Girls get the fuck up" My mom yelled from down stairs. No one wants to go to the hell called high school. It was a school for humans, angels, and devils. Now its also for the fallen angels. We all raced to the bathroom to get ready first but of course Charlette was already in there.

"Open the door" Scarlette yelled while pounding on the door. "We're twins why can't we get ready together" Our little brother ran upstairs screaming and started pounding on the door with our sister.

"Just open the door and let us share its not like you need to look pretty for anyone" Pandora yelled and joined them pounding on the door. She finally opened the door for us and our brother ran inside. We followed him in after taking in the sight of what she's done to the bathroom. Make up everywhere the floor soaking wet and clothes everywhere. It was a big bathroom plated with marble and gold accents. We had a huge house. Basically a rich family yet we only had 2 bathrooms. Ours and the master bedrooms bathroom. After we got ready and cleaned the bathroom up we went downstairs and our mom had breakfast ready for us. Only 3 plates knowing I wouldn't eat anything I sat down and put in my headphones waiting for everyone to finish. Our dad came downstairs and punched me in the arm a little bit. Not to hard but not soft either.

"Are you gonna eat at all?" my dad asked. I just shook my head no and put it back down. They know I don't eat as much and they still ask me everyday hoping i'm going to. I got up and grabbed my bag knowing it was almost time to go and seeing my sisters had their stuff already. We started walking to school but not without music. I started playing fallen angels by black veil brides and letting everyone hear it. They all started singing. I couldn't resist pounding my fist in the air to the song. They joined in and jumped around all the way to school. We walked in the doors of hell and all went our separate ways. I started walking to my locker to hurry up and put my stuff away before getting noticed. Looks like I was too late. I got shoved in the wall. Hitting my head on the bricks and looking up to see my ex derrick standing there.

"Look at what I found. A little fag" I got kicked in the stomach. "Oh you aren't gonna talk? hmm looks like I'm gonna have to rape you again to get the voice out of you." Kicked in the stomach again. He picked me up and slammed me into the wall. He punched me in the face and blood instantly poured down. He drew back to punch me again but I shifted into a penguin. The only thing I can shift into. My powers suck. I slipped out of his grasp and turned back to myself. I grabbed my stuff and ran for my class. "You're late ms. moon. Why?" She knows I don't talk but still had to ask. I shook my head and went and found a seat at the back of the class. The lesson was about protecting your fertile. Not like I have to care. Not like I'm ever going to be mated. I'm a freak and they don't want more of me. In the middle of the lesson there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened it and a girl stepped inside. She had piercing red eyes and a gold lip ring. Dressed like me and had a tattoo on her hand. She was so perfect. Just looked amazing. She's probably into guys what am I thinking. Even if she liked girls why would she like a freak like me?

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new here" She handed the teacher a piece of paper and he scanned it. "Okay go sit in the back by Vella" I raised my hand and she came back here. "Hi" she whispered to me. I waved my hand to her. "Do you not talk?" I shook my head no. She pulled a piece of paper from her bag and wrote on it "I'm Jarisa. My friends call me jess. I'm new here your name is vella correct?" I quickly wrote back "Yeah I'm vella. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want." "that would be awesome" "okay i'll meet you in front of this class before lunch." With that the bell rang. I quickly ran out of the class room and into Derrick. "I wasn't finished. You're gonna talk" He punched me in the face and I laid on the ground in pain and bleeding. I groaned and passed out...

* * *

Whoa! He is a jerk huh? don't worry he gets what coming to him. ;) hint hint lol


	7. I will always be there

chapter 2! How was the first one? let us know! :)

* * *

I woke up in the nurses office and staring up at jess. "Oh thank god your okay" she exclaimed with excitement. "Come on lets go to class looks like we have all the same lessons" She pulled me off the table and to our next class. We sat through all of our lessons together just writing back and forth to each other. "So you must be a dom because all you have are dom classes" I wrote to her "No they made a mistake i'm actually a fertile they messed up my schedule. I should be in fertile classes tomorrow" "So we will only have lunch together tomorrow?" "I think so but it will still be fun" The bell rang signaling lunch and I dragged her along basically making her run so we didn't get beat up.

We got to the lunch table without any injuries. Zack, Weston, Ashton, and James, the 4 male doms all sat at the table with Morgan, Sarah, and Rachael, The 3 female fertiles. They are all devils and only 2 of them date, Morgan and Zack. Me and jess sat at the table acting like their staring was nothing.

"Are you not gonna introduce us to this chick?" Morgan asked "I'm Jarisa. I'm new, vel and I met this morning. We have all the same classes together and said I could it with you guys" I nodded my head and James slid next to me. "She's hot" He whispered in my ear "Back off" I yelled. Everyone gasped. "Woah Val we didn't even know you had a voice" Weston said harshly I shook my head and put it down. "And now its gone" Weston said then dropped it

The rest of lunch was them trying to teach jess to sign so she could talk to me without having to write. "Wait so I just put out 2 fingers for h?" "Yeah" Weston answered "So if I wanna say hi I just put out an h then an I?" "No you do this" he made a solute "Ugh this is so difficult i'm just gonna text her" "Doesn't have a phone" James answered "Ugh this is so difficult" she got up "I'm going to the bathroom"

James slid over to me "why don't you talk anymore? We've been friends since we were 6 and you still never tell anyone why you wont talk anymore" a tear slid down my face and I put my head down and cried "Vel what's wrong you have to explain to us some time" he asked. I got up and ran our of the lunch room. Of course running into derrick again and his friends. "Watch where you're going fag" Derrick said pushing me "Yeah or we have to hurt you" Matt his friend said pushing me

I looked over to see James running up. He's short so he didn't stand a chance to protect me. I'm supposed to protect myself i'm a dom. "Stay out of this Clevenger we aren't beating you up" Derrick said "No you leave her alone" James said Derrick pushed James out of the way into his friends and they grabbed him then started punching and kicking him. "Stop hurting them" I looked over to see jess running towards us She grabbed Derrick and tried to pull him off of me but it was no use. He grabbed her and threw her into a wall. His gang of angel friends decided to be done with James and knock him out. My worry wasn't about him. My worry was about what his friends were gonna do to jess. They all grabbed her and held her arms to the wall. She was kicking and screaming while they were hitting her. I did something way out of character. "Stop you idiots!" I screamed and ran at them "Leave her alone" I grabbed one of them and pulled him off her. I didn't even know I was strong enough to do that. They dropped her and come over to me. "Looks like the fag talked" Derrick said walking up to me. "Looks like I did" I looked up at him "What are you gonna do then huh? Cry because of what I did" he walked closer to me and grabbed my waist kissing me. I screamed and pushed him off of me. "You are never gonna do that again" I punched him in the nose and felt it break. He fell to the ground and I kicked him as hard as I could. You could hear his bones crack when I hit them. He rolled over and started coughing up blood. "You're gonna pay" he said getting up and walking away his friends following.

I looked over at James and decided I should take him to the hospital or something. My sisters showed up looking a little worried. "Woah what happened to you guys today its just the first day" Pandora said "Go tell my friends I'm taking them to the hospital" they all looked at me in shock "Yes I talked just go tell my friends and meet me at the doors" I picked James up and told jess to get on my back. I have no clue where this sudden strength came from. I went to the doors and waited. I saw my sisters coming. Even Weston and Ashton. Give me James" Ashton said I gave him James without saying anything. We all walked home in silence. Around 2 minutes of us walking Jess passed out on my back.

We got home and I put them both down on the couches. My mom came running in looking at what happened. "We got beat up momma" I told my mom. Everyone looked at me in shock wondering why I was talking. "Yes I'm talking" They all shifted there attention to jess and james. James fluttered his eyes open taking in his surroundings. Jess opened her eyes shortly after that too. "Where am I?" She asked. "My house" I answered. "Who is everyone?" "You know James Ashton and Weston. These are my sisters and my mom" I pointed to everyone and said their names "I should go home. Thanks for helping me you guys" She basically ran out of the door. "That was weird" James said. "We should get going" Weston James and Ashton left. I walked up to my room and laid down going instantly to sleep.

* * *

wow...I hate Derrick even more! such a ass! anyways... what do you think of Jess? and one of the twins POV is coming up soon! who will it be? wanna guess?

~kelly


	8. I dont love you

warning short chapter but the next one Is special I promise! worth the shortness ;)

* * *

The next morning I woke up late so I threw a hoodie on and some skinny jeans. I didn't do my make up or anything. I didn't say bye to anyone. I just walked out and to school. I went straight to class knowing Jess wasn't gonna be there so there wasn't even much point to be in that class. I sat through the rest of the morning silent knowing I wouldn't have classes with my friends until after lunch. I practically ran to lunch to make sure not to get caught by Derrick and his friends. They will kill me if they see me.

I sat at the table and everyone showed up. "Oh thank satan you guys are okay" Sarah said "Yeah we're fine I just am getting sick of them beating us up" I said "Woah your talking!" Sarah exclaimed. "You are so late" Everyone said in unison. "You guys wanna come over tomorrow and have a movie night. We haven't had one in forever" I said. They all nodded in agreement. The rest of lunch went smooth and so did the rest of the day. We had a fun time talking. I kind of missed my voice i'm gonna use it more.

I walked home with my sisters while we sang "I don't love you" by my chemical romance. We got home and started making popcorn for a family movie night when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see a sharply dressed derrick holding flowers. "Here my darling" he shoved the flowers towards me. "Umm excuse me what in the hell do you want?" I yelled my sisters and brother coming into the room. "I want you back" He answered smiling. "Why so you can beat me and rape me and leave me for dead like you used to?" I yelled in his face. I looked at my sisters while they looked at me in shock and disbelief. I slammed the door in his face and walked away. He busted the door in and ran at me. I tried to put my hands up and push him out of the way but he knocked me down. "I'm gonna rape you again just like before" I pushed him off of me and he slammed into the wall. He ran at me and pushed me into the wall knocking me out cold.

* * *

GRRRR asshole! oh but wait the next chapter we get a surprise! hehe... review please!

~kelly


	9. I never take the first hit

Ready for a surprise? hehe.

* * *

Scarlette's POV I watched as vella fell to the ground. I couldn't contain my anger. I felt my eyes start to glow and my nails turn into claws. The demon side was taking over. I felt Charlette try to talk to me and calm me down by sending calm waves to me but I ignored it. Next thing I knew I was on top of him clawing his chest and arms. It was illegal to kill a angel, but so what? This douche wasn't no angel. I felt charlette trying to pull me off and Pandora holding our crying little brother was calling our parents. I didn't care. None of that mattered anymore. I couldn't give a fuck how much trouble I get in. No one fucks with my family. I felt complete rage fill me. I pushed charlette back as gently as I could. Not wanting to hurt her. I then pushed the angel against the wall.i grabbed his arm and ripped it off. Liking the sick sound it made as it came clean off. The angel screamed in pain and asked for someone to save him. I just laughed at his pleads for me to stop. This bastard hurt her for years without us knowing. He was going to pay. I ripped off his other arm making it a bloody mess every where. I knew I would have to clean it up later.

He's screams and cries just irritated me more. I shut him up by ripping his head clean off. His body now limp fell to the ground. I gave a satisfying smirk as I kicked his head, his skull completely caving in. 'Freeze his body Char' I thought to my sister as I focused on his head. It burst into flames and with a matter of seconds became ash. I looked down at myself to see my new leather boots covered in blood. With a scowl on my face I turned to see Char holding Vel and Pandora holding Alistair.

I gave them a cocky grin before picking up the frozen body. He would make a nice snack for our hell hound Wolf. Throwing the body down to the basement I heard the satisfied growls from within. Coming back I found char cleaning up my mess. Hadn't been the first time. I had a short temper and hated angels. They were bastards. I had never actually killed one but I like to knock them around.

'Thanks' I thought to her as I headed upstairs. Passing by Vella's room I looked in to see her laying on her bed still out with Alistair next to her sleeping. I heard Pandora down stairs talking with Char but I just ignored them going to the bathroom to jump in the shower. Bummed I was going to have to buy new boots again.

* * *

Oh damn those girls are bad hehe oh wait Scar is based off of me... oh... what did you think? aren't I evil ;) let us know!

~kelly


	10. Looks like I have fallen deeper in love

Its Saturday morning and I woke up at 8 in the morning. What the fuck? I walk downstairs and see the house is a wreck. There's blood on the ground and walls and momma is in the kitchen acting like its nothing. "Momma why is there blood everywhere?" "Do you not remember what happened last night?" Then it hit me like a ton of bricks I was beat up by derrick and knocked out. "I remember getting beat up and knocked out. That's about it" "Well derrick is dead" I mentally cheered "why did you not tell us he did that to you?" "Well I wasn't exactly talking" I trailed off "Momma why do you wear a bigger sweater everyday?" "Don't tell your brother or sisters but I'm pregnant" "How long momma?" "9 months and i'm due any day" "Well I need you to leave the house tonight with everyone. I'm having friends come over because its our last year and I'm getting mated next week. Take the girls to get their dressed and pick me up a button up shirt and a little skirt with boots please" "Alright but your the one taking them out for hair and make up" "Whatever" "What are you doing tonight anyways?" "Friends are coming over for movie night" "Is that girl coming?" "Momma why are you asking?" "Because she likes you" "That's not possible" I looked down at my feet "I'm pretty positive she's straight" "She practically rushed out of here because you saved her and she fell in love" "Momma stop." I glared at her "I'm going back to bed its to early" I grabbed a water bottle and went back to my room -6 hours later-

Ashton, Weston, and James were already here. My sisters were getting ready to leave and Sarah was on her way. "So Ashton you better not touch my sister" Scarlette glared at him while cleaning the blood off her boots "I will cut you" "James have you ever been frozen?" He shook his head no "You will be if you touch my sister" Charlette said and got up to put her converse on. "Oh my satan!" I yelled "Girls get the fuck up stairs and leave my friends alone" "Just remember we can feed them to wolf if we have to" Scar said while walking over to a button and pressed it which made the carpet disappear and you could see that wolf was wanting to get loose.

Jarisa showed up just walking in and sitting on the couch. At least she's comfortable. About 20 minutes later my sisters brother and parents left then everyone else showed up.

"Batman time!" I yelled and put the movie in then sat as close to jess as possible. She didn't seem to mind me laying my head in her lap while staring at the tv and never letting my eyes off it.

-Batman movies later-

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Rachael asked we all said yeah Rachael: jess truth or dare? Jess: truth Rachael: is it true you like girls everyone stopped and stared at them. Jess broke down into tears and I couldn't help but comfort her. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked "You guys are gonna hate me" "No we aren't" "Okay... I like girls..." she trailed off. "Why would we hate you?" Sarah asked. "Vel is a fucking lesbian penguin" Weston commented. She looked horrified at that comment. I turned into a penguin and waddled over to her She grabbed me and cuddled me instantly falling asleep. I guess she does really like me. With that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

Well just saying we love batman haha, bet yall forgot that Vella can change into a penguin, why you may ask...well that will be answered later my loves :)

~kelly


	11. The reason were here

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. It was to early for this shit. I looked around and it was dark it had to be about 3 in the morning. I got up to turn the light on and I saw everyone else awake and none of them were crying. I looked down at myself and I was already back to my self. I probably changed back in my sleep. I walked up stairs and followed the crying noise opening my parents room and seeing a little baby crying while my mom tried to calm it down. "Mom did you have the baby?" "Yes. Its a boy" "Well can you make it shut the fuck up because its 3 in the morning and my friends and I are trying to sleep" I stalked out of the room knowing it was harsh but fuck it i'm tired and was cuddling with the most beautiful girl ever. She could never like me though. She may like girls but that doesn't mean she likes me. I walked past my room and got a feeling in my stomach. I decided it was for the best if I did it just once. I took the blade to my skin and was very satisfied. Satisfied enough to do it again and again and again until my entire arm was dripping with blood. I walked to the bathroom and ran my arm under hot water. It started burning but it felt good so I kept my arm under it until it stopped burning. I dried my arm and put a hoodie on walking downstairs acting like nothing happened.

Everyone was asleep except Jess. She had her head in her hands and looked utterly scared and sad. "Hey what's wrong?" She just shook her head "Come on you can tell me anything I wanna help" "What about the mating ceremony. What if I get paired with someone that I don't like or a guy or someone that's mean to me" If that happens I promise we will go get you a new mate" She smiled at that and yawned. I handed her a pillow and a blanket and she went to sleep. "Goodnight beautiful" I said and kissed her head.

* * *

I woke back up at around 12. My friends were all up watching a movie and my sisters were with Alistair. My mom was holding the new baby. "Hey we were just waiting for you to get up were gonna go" Ashton said "Yeah were gonna go get our stuff for the ceremony" Sarah said "Alright but you girls can come over tomorrow because I wanna see your dresses" I said. They all nodded and left.

"Alright girls sit down" Our mom said "Vegeta will you come down here?" Our dad came down stairs and took the baby from my mom. "Okay guys this is your little brother. He's a fertile and his name is Severus Jean Moon" Our dad said "Is that all you guys needed because we're going out to get our stuff done for the ceremony" Pandora said "Yeah you guys can go" Mom said "I'll drive" I yelled grabbing the keys and running to the car.

* * *

I had to combine to chapters so ignore if it doesn't sound right lol. yay baby Severus is born! hes so cute! :)

~kelly


	12. Beauty is Pain

So just warning you. This was a time skip till Monday morning lol. just so you don't get confused. guess whose back?! :D

* * *

Scarlette's POV. We had let Vella sleep for as long as she could. It was a big day for her of course. I left it up to Alistair to get her up since she couldn't hurt him. Char was getting all the flat irons, curling irons, and crimpers ready for all our hair. She also got out hair bands, bobby pins, and tons...and I mean tons of hair spray. I got out my big make up kit and set it on my vanity. We had basically turned our room into a mini salon. Our beds were pushed to the wall and the dresses and shoes were all laid out on them. Our door opened and in came Alistair dragging a very sleepy Vel by her hand. I raised my eyebrow at Char and gave a smirk. 'ready to be hated for the rest of our lives?' she laughed in her head back and nodded, giving me a wink.

Pandora came in holding a box. We all giggled at the contents, Vel just looked around at us like we were mad. Suddenly Pandora gave her a hip bum into the chair of doom, as Vel calls it. Pandora gets into the box and I give a little giggle as she pulls out wax and tweezers. 'oh she's going to kill us' char though laughing. I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Char grabbed a brush, ripping it through it. Vel gave a whine and told us to stop but Char just said "shut up, you baby." I helped Pandora take off Vel's pants and put on shorts. Vel kept whining and trying to move away but Char slapped her with the brush. "STOP MOVING!" she yelled. I laughed as I heard the door bell down stairs. I raced down the stairs and opened the door to see Rachael, Morgan, and Sarah standing there holding garment bags with their dresses. I gestured upstairs towards our room. They went up the stairs and followed the screams of pain.

Charlette's POV I separated Vel's hair into to parts, pulling the top part at the top of her hair. She winced and screamed again as Pandora pulled another wax strip off her leg. I gave a evil grin to Pandora. This was pay back for all the pranks Vella had ever pulled on us. hey I maybe considered the 'good' twin but that didn't mean I couldn't have a evil side. 'There here' I heard in my head with a dark laugh following. I gave a smirk, Vel's friends were going to go through the same pain. Scar pushed Sarah into the other chair and started on her makeup. I started to curl the ends of Vella's into perfect ringlets. taking the top part of her hair I put it into a bun. I turned her to face me and straighten her bangs out of her face. Looking down I see her purple eyes glowing up at me in a scowl. I gave her a grin and a wink. I looked to see Pandora had started on Rachael's hair up into a elegant bun. seeing Scar was done with Sarah I sent Vella over there. I refused to let her look in the mirror. I looked at Sarah to see her eyes were done with a light purple and silver. Pandora started on her hair as I started on Morgan. I did her hair in a waterfall braid and curled the ends. Pandora did Sarah's hair all curled and pulled to the side. I laughed when I looked over to Scar to see her practically sitting on Vella to keep her still. 'Having trouble twiny?' I thought to her. 'SHUT UP AND COME HELP ME' she screamed back at me. I just laughed.

Back to Scarlette's POV. I held Vella still did her makeup in a smokey eye with black, sliver, and red. I painted her lips a bright Red. I did mascara and eye liner before sending her to Pandora to get dressed. I turned to see Morgan with gold eye shadow I had done earlier and her hair in a curly waterfall braid. She had on a Long orange dress that fit tightly against her skin, it had a long slit all the way up to her thigh. it was a gold belt and a gold chain halter top. She had gold strappy heels. Sarah had purple and silver make up with pink lips, her hair was curled to the side. Her dress was a light purple and short to the knee, it had a black belt, and the bottom of the dress was covered with black lace with the purple peeking out. It was strapless. She had purple wedges to match her dress. Rachael's hair was up into a elegant bun, her eyes were a silver glitter. Her dress was a sea blue, it was one strap and was short in the front, long in the back. she had a sliver belt and silver rhinestone heels. I hurried and curled the bottom of my hair and straighten my bangs. I put on my dress, it was royal purple, corseted top with black lace on the edges, it was teared down to my knees with lace. I then had on black fish nets, and Knee high sexy black stiletto boots. I did my make up with a purple smokey eye and red lips. I looked to see Char in a black, red, and white dress. it looked like it had photos all over it. there was black ribbion on the waist, top, and bottom. she had on similar boots to me. her hair was up in a bun showing the two tone. Her eyes were a natural brown and her lips were a simple pink. only thing standing out was the black eye liner. Pandora walked in with a black and white strapless corset dress, with black ruffles on the bottom and a black flower on the one side. her hair was straightened but had a little flip at the ends. she had on dark blue fish nets for color and white pumps with black bows on top. our mother finally walked in for the first time today. her hair was pulled up into a bun. she was in a all black dress with black lace on top. it went to her knees, there was a gem in the middle of her breasts. she had on black wedged pumps with studs over the top. she had on black make up, she had dark lips. finally Vella walked in a black and red strapless black and red corset. red around her wasit and black lace everywhere else. it had white buttons going down the front. she had black lace fingerless gloves and matching tights. she had on a red version of our mothers shoes. she smiles and looked like a gothic princess. I squealed before I could stop myself and hugged her. next thing I know I hear Char and Pandora arguing. I turn to see a towel on fire. Char reached over and bit Pandoras arm. she screamed and started to chase Char around the room. Char then hid under her bed before Pandora could get her. i rolled my eyes at them and pulled vella and her friends out before she got mad. I heard mom yelling at them.

We all waked down stairs to see Vella's Male friends. all the guys looked the same expect for their under shirts. Ashton's was dark blue, Zack was Orange to match Morgan, Weston was purple, and James was red. Vella looked upset that Jess wasn't there. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. she gave me a small grin back. Daddy came out in a all white suit with a black tie. Alistair was in a little black suit with a red tie and Severus was in a outfit matching dads. we all climbed into the limo and left the house for the mating ceremony. oh and wolf was in a red bow tie coming with us.

* * *

yay the ceremony is next guys! its going to be awesome! :) we all get mates, expect the boys lol they are to young. :) this is actually how we act with each other just letting you know haha. :)

~kelly


	13. Ceramony

are yall done waiting?! lol Here it is,

* * *

Vella's POV We walked into the ceremony. My parents went to sit where the parents are supposed to looking at the humans who have to be here to pay respect for everyone being mated. We walked past them and I couldn't help but notice my sister char staring at them. One in particular. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie. He has green eyes and snake bites. I grabbed her arm and dragged her along. We sat on the left side with the devils because of our friends. We sat down and Jess joined us. She sat next to me. She was wearing a red and black plaid dress with red open toed flats. Her eyes were a sparkly red with black eye liner in a wing design. She sat down and smiled. The ceremony started and all the angels had to stand while they announced all the names of the people getting paired today. Next were the Devils. We all stood while they said all of our names. They said a little speech and then started to call the names of the mates.

20 minutes later- Announcer: Weston Crafton and James Clevenger. Everyone clapped except us. They are both dom's this shouldn't be possible. They both walked up on stage and each got their roses. They walked off and sat in the area where the mated couple sit together after they have been called. Announcer: Charlette Moon and Dylan Goodie. Everyone got quiet as we watched the human she was staring at earlier climb on stage with her. They collected their roses held hands and walked off stage not caring that they weren't supposed to be mated. Announcer: Scarlette Moon and Andy Bliss. Everyone clapped accept me. I could see it was an angel and so could she. She will probably kill him when we get home and if not then, it will happen when they go and move in with him. She looked pretty pissed but still climbed on stage and it hit her. He looked exactly like Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides. She instantly fell in love and I think there wasn't a mistake made. She looked so happy to see him. They collected their roses and went to their area to sit. Hand in hand. They announced Rachael and she was paired with some guy named Chaz from another school. Sarah was paired with some guy named Kairon. Ashton was paired with a girl names Kayla from another school. Morgan and Zack were paired with each other. No surprise there. Announcer: Pandora Moon and Bret Von Dehl. He was a kid from another school. He looked a lot like a guy that would be in a band. He looks like Pandora's perfect man. He has green eyes spider bites and long black hair. He wasn't dressed up very much. Skinny jeans, boots, a nice shirt but not to nice, a leather jacket, and a chain. You could tell he didn't care to be there but as soon as he saw Pandora his eyes lit up and he looked happy. Pandora looked utterly happy to see he was the one she was paired with.

30 minutes later-

Announcer: Vella Moon and Jarisa Drell. Everyone gasped then clapped. I was so shocked and so was she. We walked up on stage got our roses walked off stage and went and sat down. She didn't say a word.

1 hour later- We got in the limo and went to my house. My parents had a dinner ready for us all and everyone came. All my friends and their mates. We were sitting at the table in the back near the pool. "So wait I don't understand how James and Weston got paired" Sarah said "Well I guess you all should know that i'm actually a fertile" James said "Why didn't you tell any of us?" Weston asked "Because I didn't want you guys to know I am gay" James answered "Come on Vella's a lesbian penguin" Scarlette said. I rolled my eyes at that comment and we all carried on with dinner.

After dinner we all went in to watch a movie. "So Dylan how did this whole human and fallen angel getting paired thing happen?" Zack asked. "I'm not full human" My Grandma was a devil. I guess that had a factor in this" Dylan answered. Our mom walked in with the baby. "Humans can get mated some times. They usually are soul mates. The committee never makes a mistake." She walked out and we didn't question it. "I'm surprised Scar hasn't killed Andy yet" I said. Andy looked utterly terrified at that remark. "It's okay she just likes to smack angels around" he looked even more scared at that remark. "Don't scare the poor angel!" Jess yelled "I love this angel" Scar said. We all awed at that remark. They were so cute together. "Lets go to bed" they got up and went to their room. Char and Dylan went up too. "Guys we have extra rooms so you guys can all stay if you want" I went up to bed and Jess followed.

"You know I've liked you since the second you walked into my class" She smiled at that and came up and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. So tender yet soft and warm. So perfect. We got changed and cuddled until we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

* * *

awww they are so cute! :) hey anyone who tells me who Bret Von Dehl is gets a cookie! :) and if you know who andy is lol.

~kelly


	14. Scars run down your arms

I woke up slightly hearing my sisters Vella and Pandora arguing about something I didn't care about. I closed my eyes and cuddled closer to the warm body next to me. I felt his hands on my hips and then on my stomach, slowly moving south. When his hands were finally in my pants, I realized what he was doing. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away. He fell right off the bed, making a sound noise as he hit the ground. I was seething with anger. '_Are you okay?' _I heard in my head, Char feeling my anger. I didn't even bother to answer her. Andy jumped up off the ground at the same time I jumped off the bed.

I fixed my shorts before turning back to glare at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME! DO YOU THINK IM JUST GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE WE ARE MATES? I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU EXPECT YOUR NAME!" I screamed at him. I heard running up stairs. my door opened just as I jumped at him. I slammed him up against the wall. "SCAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?1?" Char yelled at me. "THIS DOUCHE CANOE PUT HIS HAND DOWN MY PANTS!" I screamed back and jumped on his back taking his head in my hands. I was back to rip his head off when I felt two pairs of arms rip me off. Dylan held me back with his arms wrapped around me, I dug my claws into his arms, I felt bad but there wasn't anything I could do right now. Char was glaring at him in front of us. Andy turned towards us, instantly zoning in on Dylan's arms around me. I saw his blue eyes start to turn gold. He was going to use the power of light. I had never actually seen it before. Sure I had seen the light used, we use it all the time. But our light was tainted by the darkness, same as our darkness was tainted by the light. I had never seen the pure lights power.

I could see him getting angrier. "Char stop!" I tell her. She looked back at me confused. But I just shook my head. Trying to calm us both down. Dylan let go of me. I turned around and looked to see Dylan eyes go back to normal but they still had a red hue. weird...must be his demon side. "I'm sorry guys but can you please leave? I think we need to talk..." I trailed off looking I looked into Char's eyes. All I saw was understanding there. I gave her hand a squeeze and gave Dylan a small smile. his eyes were back to normal but my claw marks were still there.

They left and I turned back to Andy. He was sitting in the corner with his head on his knees. I slowly walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. I looked into his eyes, they were now back to his normal icy blue color. I leaned in and kissed him. I put my forehead against his. looking into his eyes again we had this understanding without even talking. "I wont do anything like this until your ready hun." he said with a deep voice that shook my core. He grabbed my neck with his hand pulling me closer. "Im sorry for losing control... you should have never seen me like this." I said. "no its good, we have to learn about each other."

He gave me a smile. "Whats your favorite color?" he asks shyly. I smiled "Purple, and yours?" "Green" he smiled. It went on like this for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Afternoon.

All our mates had to go home. unfortunately we cant all live together yet. We were all bored. So I dragged them out with me on a little shopping trip. We got into my 71 demon, she is my baby. Sexy red and looking like a devil. We drove around totally bored. I stopped at the mall, much to Pandora and Vella's distain. until I dragged them into hot topic and blackheart store. They all went to look at band t-shirts, while I went to black heart. I know it wasn't fair but I wanted payback for this morning. the only way I know how. Dressing sexy, looking good, and being a bit of a tease. This angel boy is going to have to learn not to mess with one of the fallen. Vella got two new The Relapse symphony shirt, and a farewell, my love. Char got a Pierce the veil and a Falling in reverse. Pandora got a sleeping with sirens and 2 of mice and men shirts. they also got some necklace, bracelets, and other band things. As we were walking out we passed a pet store. I snuck in without my sisters noticing. I instantly was drawn to this little red ball of fur in the corner. I picked up the ball of fur. It was a puppy Hell hound like wolf. only wolf was full grown and this was a pup, but she was actually a runt. usually baby hell hounds were the size of large dog, she was like the size of a small dog. I picked her up and was playing with her.

I felt my sisters presents behind me, I turned around. Pandora instantly fell in love with her. "we must have her!" me and Char said at the same time. we laughed. I walked over to the counter that had the cash register. I pulled out my credit card and paid for the little hell hound. Vella took her out of my hands and played with her. we walked out to the car, Vella and Pandora held the new pup as we drove home. "so what are we going to name her?" Vella asked. "hmmm...what about diablo rojo?" I said laughing. "the red devil?" Char laughed. "well it does seem to fit her. wolf isn't even this red" Pandora said. "That is true. I wonder how she looks all flamed up?" Char thought out loud. we finally got home. seeing a bunch of cars out front. we looked at each other werid. It looked like there was a party going on in our house. we got out and walked inside to see our mates...and their families...

* * *

Alright guys! next chapter! :) Just letting you know if your reading this please review, because I just going to stop writing this if I don't have some encouragement! we love you Alll! ~kelly


End file.
